The Raven And Spider
by kuroshitsujiluver123
Summary: Ciel and Alois are friends, but what would happen if Alois is beaten by an abusive father, the whole school want him kicked out, and he is on the brink of commiting suicide. What will Ciel do to try and save his friend s life. YOAI TO COME. DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji doesn`t belong to me. **

Ciel`s P.O.V

"Ciel wake up." My so-called stepdad said as he shook me awoke. He sighed and moved away to open the curtains. After the fire that led to my parent`s death, Sebastian adopted me to be his son. "You`re going to be late for school, now wake up!" Stirring slightly I pulled the sheets over my head. "I`m not going anyways, so leave me alone." I said. Suddenly I felt the sheets being yanked off of me. "SEBASTIAN!" he just frowned. "And may I ask why you are staying home and not going to school?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and glared at him. "It`s a waste of time." Sebastian looked shocked. "How could you say that Ciel? School is the most important part of a child`s life and without it you would be nowhere. A decent education is the best wa-," I interrupted "_Fine._ I`ll go if it`ll get you to shut up." He seemed satisfied with this and walked out of my room. Reluctantly I got up and took a shower. Picking out a simple black shirt with jeans I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs. Breakfast was already on the table and Sebastian was nowhere in sight. 'He went to work that fast? That means he took the car. Great, now I'm walking to school.' Angry and tired, I ignored the food and slammed the front door as I left. This was going to be a long day.

I surprisingly arrived five minutes early. Enough time for my friend Alois to catch up with me. "CIEL." He yelled as he ran up to me. He grabbed my arm and stopped me dead in my tracks. The first thing I noticed about him was the dark bruise on his cheek. "Alois, what happened?" I asked brushing my finger against it. He flinched and stepped back, letting go of my arm. "I-It`s nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said smiling. Even though he acted as if it was nothing I knew how he got it. It was Alois`s adopted father Claude. "It`s not _nothing_ Alois. You can't keep living like this. Why won`t you go and tell somebody?" His smiled faltered a little but it was unnoticeable. "I don't want to bother anyone with my own problems at home so I'll just take care of them by myself. Even if I did tell someone, the probably wouldn't believe me. I mean come on Ciel. My father is a missionary." Unfortunately he was right but that didn't make this situation any better. "I deserved it anyways Ciel." He added. I stared at him for a minute before I spoke. "And what did you do to deserve it?" I asked

"I snuck out in the middle of the night." Alois glanced at the clock and shifted uncomfortably. "We should get going. The bell is almost about to ring." I wasn't listening to him but remembering the night before last when he came over and ended up staying the night. "You mean the night when you came over to my house?" Alois nodded as the flashbacks came back to me.

_Sebastian had just gone to bed and Ciel was flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. After a full minute of doing this he got frustrated and turned it off. He stood up and headed for the stairs. 'Whatever, I'll just go to bed. It`s late anyways.' Ciel was almost passed the first step when the doorbell rang throughout the house. 'Who would come and visit this late at night.' He walked over to the door and opened it. Alois was there with a big smile on his face. Before he could react, Ciel was trapped in a tight embrace by the blond boy. "A-Alois? What are you doing here? It`s midnight." Alois broke away and let himself in. He sat in the same spot that Ciel was sitting in a few seconds ago. "I had to get away from it. Sorry for coming at a late hour, but I had to wait till father was sleep." Ciel wondered what "it" meant but he let the subject drop. "Alois I was about to go to bed. What are you goi-." Alois interrupted him. His face suddenly turned serious as he looked Ciel in the eyes. "So what do you want me to do? Got back home and risk being caught?" Ciel stopped and thought about what Alois had just said. "Of course not, you know that. You can stay as long as you want." He got up from the couch and hugged Ciel once again, smiling. "Thank you Ciel." Ciel smiled and tried to break away. "Okay, okay but you're sleeping in the guest room. Come on let me show it to you." He grabbed the boys hand and led him upstairs. They got to the last door on the right and Ciel unlocked it with the extra key Sebastian gave him. The door swung open as Alois walked in the room. "It`s amazing. Better than mine at home." Ciel had never seen Alois`s house nor bedroom, mainly because his father would get mad, so he couldn`t compare. "Yeah well, that's what friends are for." Alois looked at him with those same cute childish look on his face. "We`re not just friend. We`re best friends." Ciel couldn't help but laugh at this and walk out the room. He headed to his room and fell asleep once his head touched the pillow. _

"Alois, _why_ did you come over to my house that night if you knew what was going to happen? Don't get yourself hurt trying to visit me." I said. He shrugged and leaned against the locker. "I wanted to visit you. I always get what I want no matter what the consequences are." I was shocked by his mood change but quickly remember that I was speaking to Alois. The bell rang stopping my next words completely. Alois straightened himself and started running the other way. "Don't Worry Ciel. We Can Finish Talking About It At Lunch." He yelled over his shoulder. Sighing I walked into my first class and sat in the desk at the far corner in the classroom. Like I expected Lizzie sat right beside me. This irked me but I didn't let it show. All she did anyways was talk about anything and everything all throughout class and I hated it. "Ciel! HOW ARE YOU? IT`S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU. I MISSED YOU OVER THE WEEKEND." She continued to babble about nonsense as I blocked her out and tried to concentrate on the lesson. Halfway through the lesson Lizze _actually_ said something that caught my attention. "-Trancy needs to leave. He is nothing but trouble. So Alicia said 'If only he could die somewhere and never have to be in our lives again'. We all laughed and went to lunch. This day they were serving tuna sandwiches." She took a breath but before she could start back talking I spoke. "I'm sorry Lizzie but could you please repeat that last story about Alois Trancy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There may be a spoiler in the story if you haven't watched the second season. I am fairly new to so i wasnt aware of how the words were lined together. This chapter should be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black butler/Kuroshitsuji. **

Ciel`s P.O.V

"The story about Trancy? Of course I`ll repeat it for you." She said happily. "So you know how Alois is a troublemaker. The teachers and the principal can`t stand it anymore, so they`re planning to kick him out. The only reason they haven't was because of the board of education. Unless they find evidence of Alois doing the acts, it`s hopeless to get him kicked out." She leaned in. "It`s not just the teacher and principal. It`s also half the school who wants him out…er…the whole school actually. I doubt anyone would defend Alois even if they do get the evidence. One more slip up from Alois and-." She slid her finger over her throat.

I narrowed my eyes as she sat back in her seat. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Humph. They really should get evidence and quick. That's one less annoyance for the rest of us. In my opinion, Alois just wants attention. Did you know he even mad a sob story for himself?"

Losing my patience I listened to what she had to say. "It seems that he lost his brother in a fire. His mother committed suicide and no one knows how his father died. His stepdad beats him but I don't believe him. I mean who would? Even you know what his father is. This is now a new low for Trancy."

Before she could say anything else, I was standing up clutching her collar, rage running through me. "Shut…up." I said through gritted teeth.

" , SIT DOWN NOW." The teacher yelled at me.

I didn't move and that made the teacher angrier. "GO TO THE OFFICE NOW."

Letting go of Lizzie, I walked out the classroom, making sure that the door slammed behind me. Of course I wasn't about to head to the office but I had to get out of that classroom. They didn't know Alois like I did. They didn't know his real past.

I walked down the halls, not really sure where I was going. Thoughts flooded my head and I stopped to lean against a locker. Getting out my phone, I was about to call Sebastian to came and pick me up when I heard a scream.

"I'M SORRY ALOIS. I DIDN'T MEAN IT." A boy said. Alois`s giggles filled the hall.

"YOU'RE _SORRY?_ I HEARD BETTER APLOGISES FROM MY DOG." That was defiantly Alois`s voice. I followed the sound of their voices until I turned the last corner.

There was a guy who was sitting on the ground looking at a furious Alois. The said boy also had a pocket knife in his hand pointing it at the other boy`s eye. 'Great.' I thought as I ran up to him and held his arm as he tried to stab the boy`s eye out.

"ALOIS STOP. IT`S NOT WORTH IT." I screamed trying to hold the older boy back. He smiled and stopped struggling. Still tired from this whole day I once again leaned against a locker and slid down. The scared boy took his chance, scrambled to his feet, and ran down the hall. Alois sighed and put the knife in his pocket.

"Alois give me the knife. I don't want you to get caught with it." Alois looked at me as if _I _was the madman. He laughed and got it back out of his pocket. He handed it to me.

"I need it back after school. It`s my dad`s." Taking it out of his hand I slipped it into my pocket. So he stole it from his dad? This could only mean one thing.

"Alois, do you know what the school would've done if they found you with that. They would've gotten evidence to kick you out." I said exasperated. "And when you dad finds out about you taking that knife. What will you do then?"

Alois just shrugged and sat beside me. After a few minutes of staring in space, he rested his head on the locker and stared at me. Uncomfortable, I scooted back. I felt my face get hot, as I turned away from him. 'Why is he just staring at me?' Flustered I didn't notice the people that were coming down the hall.

"ALOIS TRANCY." The tall man yelled, marching towards us. He was angry. Beside him were the secretary and that boy that was just about to get his eye taken out by Alois. "THAT IS IT. YOUR ARE EXPELLED. DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AT SCHOOL TOMORROW." It was the principal. That boy must`ve went and told him about what just happened. The office was right around the corner.

Alois smirked and stood up. "Why would that be? I haven't done nothing wrong." He said innocently but stared daggers at the boy.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR INNOCENT TRANCY. NOW GIVE ME THE KNIFE AND GATHER YOUR STUFF." He held out his hand but Alois just stood there.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what knife you're referring to. I don't have a knife." The principal searched Alois but was confused when he found no knife.

"What trick are you playing at Trancy? Where is the knife?" he said bewildered. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Ciel why are you out of class? Don't tell me Alois talked you into skipping."

"No sir. I`ll go back right now." I got up and walked past Alois but felt a hand around my arm.

"Phantomhive you stay here. You might`ve been a witness to this. Now let me ask you. Did you see Trancy with a knife threatening to take the young boy`s eye out?"

I looked at Alois, who was smiling, and then looked at the boy. "I'm sorry but I didn't see Alois with a knife. He was alone when I came." I lied

"Y-yes he did. He was the one who got that psycho freak off of me." The principal held up his hand to silence him. Whispering to the secretary, she nodded. "Let`s say hypothetically that this situation did happen. Ciel would've been that got you off the boy and calmed down?"

Alois eyed the principal dangerously. "Hypothetically speaking, probably. But it doesn't matter. Talk about me or my life again and I swear I will kill you in the worst way possible." With that Alois turned around and left.

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm noticing that all I'm doing is Ciel`s p.o.v. I`ll do Alois`s in this chapter. Modern day AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black butler. **

Ciel`s P.O.V

The bell rang before I could go after Alois. Even if I attempted to follow him, the principal was the only thing stopping me. "Ciel, how would you feel if we changed your schedule?" He asked both him and the secretary smiling.

"Why would I get my schedule changed? I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"But it would be wonderful. Tomorrow you can be in every class that Alois has. It`s for the safety of our school and you're the only one that can prevent Alois`s actions." The principal said proudly. "It seems he will only listen to you. Do you know why that is, Ciel?"

"I'm the only one who understands him I guess. Now can I please leave? I'm going to be late to class." I asked bored. The hall started filling up with people trying to get to their next class. This gave me an excuse to head towards my next class. I knew what he had said wasn't a choice. So as of tomorrow, I was going to be in every class Alois had.

Alois`s P.O.V

"Late again, ? That's a detention." Mrs. Anafeloz said. I ignored her and sat in my seat. 'As if I cared at this point. I already have a lunch detention from earlier." I thought blocking out the lesson. Of course I wasn't going to pay attention but what was I supposed to do for an hour? Just sit here and stare at my desk?

'Only one thing to do.' Pulling out a phone that my father kept for emergencies, I decided to text Ciel. Nothing better than making Ciel mad in the middle of class.

'_Hey Ciel. Whatcha doin?' _

A few seconds later he texted back.

'_Alois stop texting me during class. You're going to get both of us in trouble. 'Again' _

'_You`re no fun Ciel.' _

A few minutes passed before I received another text.

'_I almost got my phone taken away because of you. Stop texting me.' _

'_I hope your volume is turned down.' _

'_Why? What r u planning to do?' _

I smiled. Ciel`s phone volume was always up. He just simply forgets to turn it down and because of this fact I thought I`ll have some fun with it. Swiftly I dialed Ciel`s number. To my surprise he answered.

"Alois I _hate _you. I really, _really _hate you. Thanks to you I have after school detention."

I tried my hardest not to laugh. "That means I won`t be alone. Aren't you happy Ciel?"

"Not funny." He sighed. "I`ll just call Sebastian to pick me up later. Don't ever do that again Alois."

" , is there a reason you have your phone out in class? I'm sure whoever is on the other end can wait. Another detention for tomorrow"

"Mrs. Anafeloz, the person on the other is Ciel and he said _screw you." _

"_ALOIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Ciel screamed._

The class erupted in laughter as Mrs. Anafeloz crossed her arms. "Well, tell _Mr. Phantomhive, _that he as a detention for tomorrow too."

"Oh, he heard you. Don't worry, he`ll be there."

"Alois why did you do that? Now I have another detention tomorrow."

"It`s not as bad as it sounds Ciel. Just bring one of your books that you always read."

"Like I said before, I _hate_ you Alois Trancy." Then there was a click.

~Time passes~

(Lunch)

I walked out of the line and towards the empty table in the back of the cafeteria. I wasn't really as popular as Ciel was. Ciel was sitting at a table that was crowded with people. He just had this charm on people that I didn't.

Ciel just smiled and kept his calm. I couldn't do that. Sighing I looked down at the school`s lunch. 'Absolutely disgusting, why do I even bother to get it?' I got up and threw the plate away.

Ciel saw me sit back down and got up from his table. He approached mine and sat down across from me.

"Yeah, yeah. You're still mad at me from earlier about getting you detention." I said not even looking at him.

"Not really. I might stay there half the time and get Sebastian to make some stupid excuse to get us out of there." He said. Ciel closed his lunchbox and slid it to the side.

"Us?"

"Yes, _us._ I`m not going to leave you in there. We still have a science project to do, remember?

"Uhhhh." I forgot all about it. Wait, what was it even about? What lesson were we on? How far are we with the project? Ciel just smiled slightly.

"You forgot about it didn't you?"

"S-shut up. I didn't forget about it. When is it due?"

"Today is Friday, so it`s due next week on Monday."

I coughed and stared at him. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say _Monday_?"

"Yes so I'm going to have to come over to your house over the weekend to finish it."

"My house? Why can`t we go to your house like always?"

"Sebastian is doing renovations on the house so I already have to stay with my aunt and she doesn't like guest over." He said playing with the silver spoon.

"O-okay. How about tomorrow?"

"Fine. Sebastian will drop me off around noon."

There was a long silence before my stomach rumbled. Louder then I would've liked.

"I'm guessing you skipped lunch again." Ciel said monotone

"It`s disgusting. You`re lucky that Sebastian makes all your food."

Ciel thought for a moment and then grabbed the previously discarded lunchbox. He slid it over to Alois who just sat there.

"Go ahead. He makes the same thing every day. To tell you the truth, I'm getting kind of getting sick of it."

I opened the box and started eating everything in sight. Sebastian`s cooking was the best cooking I had ever tasted. Especially his sweets. It was better than Claude's, and I use to think that no one could top his.

I froze in my seat. Did I just call him Claude? Usually I called him father but I just called him Claude. Why?

"Alois what`s wrong?" Ciel asked worried

"It`s nothing, just thinking." I said quietly and finished the food in front of me.

After the bell rang, Ciel and I went our separate ways. The next time I would get to see him was in detention. Two more classes and then school was over. Two more weeks and school was out for the summer. That meant I would have to stay home with his father more. 'Maybe I should sign up for summer school.' My second to last class went by fast. The last one…not so much. First I got another detention for talking back. 'Three detentions in one day. Just great.' That annoying Elizabeth was messing with me and I got fed up. Before I knew what I was doing, I had already punched her in the face. This action sent me to the office and at this very moment I was waiting for the bell to ring so I could head to the detention room. 'Go to detention, talk to Ciel, and hopefully go home and lock myself up in my room. At least my day would end peaceful right? Fat chance.

"I'm here to pick up my son."

That voice. That voice that sent chills down my back. The same voice I dreaded every time I heard it. The voice that belonged to my father. It made me stiff and unusually quiet. He walked through the door and glared at me.

"Alois get up and get your stuff, we`re leaving." He said

He was the only person I listened to. This was only because; he was the only one who could terrify me. Before I left I sent one more text to Ciel.

'I'm going home with father.'

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter I'm changing my p.o.v style. Instead of doing first person I'm changing to third person. Modern day AU.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? Black butler belongs to Yana Toboso. **

Ciel sat in the back of the detention room. 'Alois left with Claude?' he thought as he leaned his chair back. Ciel had been in this detention room for an hour and Sebastian still wasn't here. 'I swear I'm going to kill him.'

"Ciel," Lizzie whisper from behind him. He almost fell out his chair before regaining his balance. He looked at Lizzie. She had a black eye and was fuming.

"What happened, Lizzie?" he asked trying his very hardest not to laugh. Elizabeth would never come to school if she had a flaw on her face.

"Your stupid friend got mad for no reason and just punched me. Now _I _have detention because he said I started it, and guess what. The teachers believed him." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "At least he`s suspended."

"Suspended? For how long?"

"Unfortunately, it's only for tomorrow. I mean seriously, do you know how long I'm going to have to cover this thing up?"

"Why cover it up? I think it brings out your eyes."

She glared at him and then turned away. Before she could do anything else Sebastian came through the door.

"About time." He said and started gathering his stuff. Sebastian sighed and turned towards the consular.

"I'm so sorry for my son`s behavior in class, but he cannot stay here. I have just received a phone call about a death in the family and we need to get to the funeral immediately." The consular nodded in agreement as Ciel walked up to the desk. He signed his name on the sheet of paper that stated that he served his time in detention.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said as she took the pen away from him. Ciel ignored her and walked out the door.

"Sebastian, we need to stop somewhere."

"Fine, we can stop there before heading to the funeral."

Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned to Sebastian. "You mean someone actually _did _die? I thought it was a lie!"

Sebastian closed his eyes. "I will never tell a lie Ciel. You should know that. It`s sad really."

"Who died?"

"Madam Red. Someone murdered her."

Ciel felt as if someone had just stabbed him. "Let`s just head to the funeral."

"What about the place you wanted to go?"

"It can wait. We`ll go after it." He said darkly.

Alois sat in the backseat of his father`s car. 'How could I get suspended? I bet he`s mad. What is he going to do?' he thought staring at his father intently. Alois reached in his pocket and realized something. 'The knife. Ciel still has it. Maybe he won`t notice it`s gone.'

Flinching at the sudden stop he looked out the window. 'Just a red light.' He sighed relieved.

"Alois, what have I told you about getting suspended?" Claude asked. He was not thrilled to have received a phone call during an important meeting. Especially when it was about a promotion.

"Don't ever do it." Alois said in a voice close to a whisper. The car turned a corner and now they were driving in a neighborhood.

"So why are you suspended?"

He leaned on the door. "Because I punched Elizabeth Milford. She made me mad."

"She made you mad?" he repeated sourly. "Well next time you get mad and decide to get suspended, I will personally make sure no one ever hears from you again."

"I`m sorry. I won`t do it again."

There was a long silence before Claude`s phone started to ring. "Hello? Right now? Is it that important, have someone else do it. Fine I'll be there in twenty." He ended the call and stopped the car. Turning towards Alois, he pointed at the door.

"Get out." He said with no hesitation in his voice.

Alois sat there shocked. "Wha-"

Claude sighed irritably. "The house is right around the corner and there`s a key under the mat. Now get out before I'm late."

Quickly, Alois got his stuff and exited the car. He watched it drive away in the opposite way. 'Of course something like this would happen." He sighed and started towards the house.

What was he supposed to do tomorrow? Claude took the day off because of the detention and Alois couldn't hide in his room for the whole day. 'A human can live without food for three weeks and can live without water for three days, right? So what is one day without both?'

Alois continued to ponder on this as he walked. 'As if he received three meals a day anyways. Father might-, no, _will_ be mad if he does though so this whole plan was useless anyways. The only way that he wouldn't attempt to do anything when somebody was there.' He stopped walking.

If somebody was there? Maybe he could invite Ciel over tomorrow instead of Saturday. Claude couldn't do anything due to his so-called _missionary_ status. This was the only way Claude wouldn't lay a finger on him. Alois would call Ciel right now but he figured that he was still in detention. Guilt soon filled him. The only reason he got Ciel detention, was because he had it and now he was in there alone. 'I`ll apologize for that later.' He thought and kept walking. The house was a few miles away and Alois could see the tip of the roof. Actually it wasn't really considered a house but a manor. The manor was the blended in with the other manors but theirs was the biggest.

"HELLO ALOIS. NICE DAY TODAY, ISNT IT?" His neighbor yelled. She had a garden hose in one hand and a bucket in the other. "TELL YOUR FATHER I SAID 'HI'" she said turning the water off and going inside her house, #manor, whatever#.

Alois smiled to himself. 'Funny how we`re rich but I still get treated like dirt.' He thought. Claude was the assistant manger of some huge, high-paying company, and was well known throughout their town. Mainly from him being a missionary but the business status helped too.

What was Alois know as? Claude`s bratty adopted son that always caused trouble and didn't have any home training. 'I guess that`s about right.'

Finally, he reached the last manor on the block. Finding the key under the mat, like Claude had instructed, he unlocked the door and walked inside. He looked around. 'I wonder how Ciel will act, once he finds out that my house is bigger than his.' Alois took his shoes off and went in the living area. Same as it always.

When did Claude say he`d be back? It had to be important or he wouldn't just leave like that. Dropping the subject he grabbed the remote and flopped on the couch. Watching TV was a luxury for Alois that he didn't get often. He would only watch it when Claude was gone or when he had company over. After flipping through the channels, he settled on the show Catfish on MTV. The show lasted and hour before he turned it to South park.

"Lord Trancy. You have a phone call." The maid Mey-rin said as she passed him the phone.

'A phone call for me? No one knew my phone number except for Ciel and he was still supposed to be in detention.'

"Hello?" he asked, curious who would call him.

"Hey Alois it`s Ciel. There has been a change in plans. Is Claude there?"

"Ciel? Father isn't here. He left to back to work. Aren`t you supposed to be at school?"

There was murmuring on the other end and then he spoke. "Okay. I`ll be there in an hour. Hopefully Claude will be there by then. Oh and Sebastian need directions to your house."

Alois tried to figure out what was happening. Ciel was coming over today and he wanted to speak to Claude?

"Why?"

"Hm? Why what?"

"Why are you coming over?"

"I told you already." He said annoyed. "There has been a slight change in plans and I need to speak with Claude."

"Um okay. I live on Charleston Street, by the school."

More murmuring on the other end. "Okay, I`ll see you then." He said and hung up. It took a few minutes for Alois to register what was happening before he turned the TV off and slid off the couch. Claude hated guests after work. Alois knew he would be annoyed and take it out on him. This is how it`s always been.

"Lord Trancy, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Y-yea. Prepare the manor for father and the guests. Please make sure father get here first."

"Guests?"

"Yes. Two to be exact."

She bowed down. "Yes, lord Trancy."

As Alois started walking up the stairs, a thought occurred to him.

"_What plans have changed?"  
_

**I'm finally done. Sorry for the long update but I haven't been getting on much. **

**I'm trying to figure out how old they should be. At first I thought they would be 17 or 18 but that`s too old. Then I thought they could be their original age but that wouldn`t work either. I`ll figure it out sooner or later. **

**Reviews are appreciated. ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I made a mistake with the last chapter, when I tried to change the P.O.V`s.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah Yana Toboso **

Ciel got off the phone with Alois. The funeral had just now finished and they were heading towards the car. He turned to Sebastian. "We need to discuss my living arrangements. How long is the renovation going to take?"

"A couple weeks." He replied as opened the back door for him.

"You're my father, not my butler." All Sebastian did was smile innocently.

"Can`t I do something nice for a change?"

Ciel didn't respond but got in the car. How was he going to reason with Claude? Maybe if he had Sebastian to talk to him then things will go smoothly. Besides Ciel had no other choices. He had no other family and he wouldn't dare ask anyone else to stay with them. Sebastian called it 'too much pride' but Ciel thought it was just taking precautions.

"So why _are _we going to the Trancy house?" Sebastian asked, snapping Ciel out of his train of thought.

"To see if they could let me live there for the renovation." This wasn't the only reason he wanted to stay at that house. There was two more. 1, he wanted to see where Alois lived, and 2, he wanted to see exactly how Alois was being treated in that house. Considering the bruise on his cheek earlier, his living conditions were horrid.

"You want to live at the Trancy house? Have you ever thought about what it looked like?"

Ciel did wonder where he lived. He often pictured it as a small house, paint peeling off, windows cracked. The list went on but Ciel didn't want to think about it. "It`s fine Sebastian. I`ll just have to deal with it."

Sebastian smirked as he started the car. "So where does he live?"

"By the school. Charleston Street. The last house. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just a bit surprised that he lives in that neighborhood."

This caught Ciel`s attention. "Why? What`s wrong with that neighborhood?"

Sebastian stayed quiet, which made Ciel mad. "Sebastian what`s wrong with that neighborhood?" he repeated.

"Nothing is _wrong _with that neighborhood but…you`ll just see when we get there."

What was he hiding? Is it that bad? Ciel crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes he fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

**30 minutes later **

Ciel was rudely awakened by Sebastian. "Why did you wake me up?"

Sebastian just smirked. "We`re here."

He got out the car rubbing his eyes. "Took long enough, I mean how far is his-" his voice faltered as he opened his eyes. "-house. Sebastian are you sure we`re at the right place?"

The manor was magnificent. It was at least five stories high. 'This is where he lives? Impossible.'

A black Nissan was parked in the driveway that could only belong to Claude.

"Why did you think I was so surprised?"

"That? How…why?" Ciel couldn't form a sentence. He was just too surprised. This was unexpected.

"Speechless are we?"

"Shut up. Let`s just get this over with." He snapped.

They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Immediately Claude answered the door in a not-so-happy mood. "You must be Ciel. My son told me about your arrival." Claude reluctantly allowed us in and we all gathered around the dining room table.

Ciel sighed. 'Here goes nothing.'

"So why are you here today?" Claude asked, sipping the tea that was already present when he walked in.

"Well I`m just going to get straight to the point. I need a place to stay while our house is under renovation. I was wonderin-"

"And you came to me?"

"Yes and it would be nice if you didn't interrupt me." He said slightly irked.

"My apologies. It was quite rude of me."

"Very." Even though Ciel wasn't a spoiled rich kid, (Even though he acted like it at times, says Sebastian) he was familiar with proper etiquette.

Claude nodded in agreement and placed the empty teacup on the saucer.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Fine. Alois." He called.

Alois came in the room avoiding eye contact with Ciel. He poured more tea in a different cup and switched the cups. Ciel watched this action and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you switch cups?" He asked, mainly towards Alois but failed to realize that he wasn't allowed to speak when guest came over. Instead Claude answered his question.

"This is a different tea; therefore, requires a different cup."

"I see. Back to the topic in hand. In this time of need, could you let me stay in one of the guest rooms? You do help people in their time of needs, don't you?"

Alois looked up from what he was going and stared at Claude then Ciel. 'This is considered a _slight _change to him?' he thought

"Yes, that is what I do. I guess it wouldn't be a problem to let you stay. How long were you thinking?"

"Until the renovation is over. It should just last for a few weeks. It`s starting today so I need a place tonight."

"Of course. Alois please show Mr.-"

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Please show where he`ll be staying. The last room on the right."

"Yes, father." He said placing the dishes back on the cart. Alois motioned for Ciel to follow him.

"Sebastian that will be all. You can leave."

"Fine. I`ll drop your stuff off tomorrow. Will you also be going to school from here?"

"Yes. I`ll walk."

He nodded and left. Claude got up from his chair and turned to Alois.

"Make sure our guest is comfortable and then come to my study. We have to discuss something."

"Okay."

Ciel followed Alois upstairs in silence. Finally they got to the room.

"Here we are. If you need anything, just call our maid." He turned to leave but was stopped by Ciel grabbing his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"If you haven't heard, I was summoned in my father`s study after showing you your room."

"Humph. Fine but you have some explaining to do when you come back."

Alois smiled. "_Explain? _Fine I'll come back shortly." He left the other way, leaving Ciel alone.

Alois walked down to Claude`s study and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Walking in the room, he saw Claude doing paperwork.

"You called?"

"Yes. Have a seat."

Alois obeyed and sat in the chair across from his father.

"It is a big expense on my part to let your friend stay here."

"Yes and I'm sure Ciel is grateful for your generosity."

"That he should be. Still this is unnerving. Anyways that wasn't what I called you for. I'm decided to go back to work tomorrow and since your suspended, you will be looking over the manor."

"Okay but when are you expected home?"

"Let`s see." Claude sat back in his chair. "I have to meet with the CEO tomorrow and then I have to work overtime so…around 9:00."

"So what do I do when Ciel come back home after school?"

"Mey-rin will have the triplets prepare his afternoon tea and dinner. He will then retire to his room and nothing else. Make sure this happens."

"Yes father." He stood up and headed for the door. Closing it softly behind him he walked back to the room Ciel was in. All he wanted to do was go to sleep on his bed, but I guess that was just too much for him.

Ciel was sitting on the edge of the guest bed reading a book that Alois assumed he brought with him.

"I'm back. Let the explaining begin."

Ciel looked over the opened book at Alois. He placed the red bookmark in the page and sat it beside him. "Okay first thing. This manor. How do you live in something like this?"

Alois didn't answer but started laughing.

"What…did…you…think." He said in between breaths. Finally calming down he sat in the computer desk chair. "Did you think I lived in some poverty-stricken neighborhood?"

Ciel`s face turned red. "O-of course not."

"You did, didn't you? You thought I wa-"

"NEXT QUESTION." Ciel shouted not wanting Alois continue.

"Oh Ciel you`ll never learn."

"What?"

"It is quite rude to interrupt people while they`re speaking." He said coping Ciel`s annoyed face and tone. He crossed his arms and legs and gave Ciel a disapproving look.

"My apologies. It was quite rude of me."

"Very." Alois said.

There was a long silence before Alois stated laughing and Ciel couldn't help but smile. "Okay what is the next thing I have to _explain _to you?"

"Claude. What is he exactly, other than a missionary?"

"Hmmm. Well he`s the assistant manager of this huge company so he gets paid a lot. I'm guessing in a few more days, he`s getting a promotion so he`ll be the manager." Alois said thinking hard. "Tomorrow he`s speaking to the CEO so maybe by the next two days."

Ciel put his hand in his pocket and suddenly remembered the knife. He took it out and handed it to Alois.

"I didn't get a chance to give you it back. I hope you didn`t get in trouble because of it."

Alois just put the knife on the desk. "No, father hasn't noticed yet. So do you have any other questions?"

"Yes two more."

"Okay what is it?"

Ciel hesitated. "Do you love Claude?"

Alois stared at Ciel and realized that he was dead serious.

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course I love him. He _is _my father. He`s the one who raised me after he found me on the streets."

"I know but-"

"But what? He saved me from death and I owe him my life."

"Alois listen to yourself. He beats you and you still have the decency to call him a father?"

Alois was now mad, no, furious. "It doesn`t matter."

Ciel could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation and it will only make Alois madder, if that could happen. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yea, fine. I'm going to my room." he said and got up.

"What about the last question?"

"I don't want to hear it." Alois said and slammed the door behind him.

Ciel should`ve known Alois would've gotten mad if he asked that question but he had to know.

He opened the closed book and started reading still thinking about Alois`s denial.

Alois walked into his room and laid down on the bed. The clock read 5:00 but he was tired. Already mad and somehow on the verge of tears, he fell asleep once his head touched the pillow.

**Done with chapter 5! Everyone who followed and faved, THANK YOUUUU! Every review makes me happy ^****w**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY. Alois`s Past is finally revealed! Modern day AU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

'_Luka hurry up' Alois said as Luka ran as fast as his little legs could take him. They ran throughout the house until Alois finally got tired and fell onto the red couch. Luka caught up to him after a few seconds. _

'_That was fun. Next time you can be it okay." Alois said with a smile on his face. He looked at the ceiling. _

_Luka sat on the floor next to him. 'Okay.' _

_There was a silence before Luka spoke again. 'Hey, brother. Do you think father will come back home? He`s been away for a long time.' _

'_He`ll come back. It`s probably just a long business trip.' _

'_But he never leaves for this long. Do you think something happened to him?' _

_Alois adjusted his position and stared at Luka. 'He`s fine.' _

_He still sat there with a worried face as Alois sat straight up. 'Hey Luka, let`s play a different game, but first we need water. Go get us some okay.' _

_Luka smiled and bowed down to Alois. 'Yes, Your highness.' He said before disappearing down the hall. Moments later he came back with two glassed filled with water. _

_He handed a glass to Alois and sat down once more. 'So what should we play?' Luka asked putting his glass on the table. _

'_Hmmm. Oh I know. Hide and seek' Alois said excitedly. He jumped up and down, wasting droplets of water in the process. _

'_Okay, I`ll count.' Luka turned around and started counting. _

_Alois dashed down the hall and into his room. He opened the closet and hid inside. He always hid here but Luka never found him._

"_Nine, TEN. READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" he heard Luka`s voice say in a distance. There were footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. _

_The footsteps got closer and Luka was now in his room. "ALOIS." He yelled hoping to get a response. _

_When he didn't receive any, he left the room and went back downstairs. Alois giggled silently to himself and opened the closet door. He walked out and sat on his bed. _

'_Why doesn't he look in the closet?'He asked himself. Alois looked around at the room and noticed the alarm clock. 'It`s midnight? We should get so-.' His thoughts were interrupted by the deep rumbling in his stomach. _

'_Tch. I forgot about eating.' _

_Alois walked out the room, completely forgetting about the game that was in progress. _

'_ALOIS, I FOUND YOU.' Luka said running up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Alois`s waist._

'_Oh, we were playing a game. Good job.' _

_Luka smiled brightly and let Alois go. He yawned and followed the older boy in the kitchen. _

'_Is there anymore food Luka?' He asked searching through the cabinets. _

'_Well all there is left is some stale bread and some fruits in the fridge.' _

_Alois mumbled something the Luka couldn't understand. _

'_We`ll get something tomorrow. I'm going to sleep.' _

'_Kay.' Luka said as he watched Alois leave the kitchen._

…

_Alois woke up the next day to find an excited Luka hovering above him. _

'_L-Luka? What are you doing up so early?' Then he glanced at the alarm clock. _

'_It`s not morning. It`s 1:46.' Luka replied in his usual happy tone. He didn't know why but Alois smiled and sat up. _

_He ran a hand through his blond hair. 'Of course.' His stomach rumbled, which made him remember what he was supposed to do. _

'_We have to go into town so we can get more food.' Alois was almost afraid to ask the next question. 'Do we have any money left?' _

_Luka thought for a moment. 'Yes, enough to buy more food.' _

_Sighing with relief, Alois got out the bed. _

'_Let`s get this over with.' _

…

'_There you go sweetheart.' The lady said giving the bags filled with food to Alois. _

'_Thank you.' Luka said waving at the woman smiling as Alois held the bags. _

'_Come on. We have to get home.' _

'_Okay.' _

_Luka and Alois started walking towards the house. On the way they ate a bag of chips. _

'_So what are we going to do today?' Luka asked with a mouthful of chips. _

'_I don't know.' Alois adjusted the bags on the other arm. _

_The house was a few miles away. 'We`ll figure it out when we get there.' _

'_Yes, your highness!' Luka said running to the house. All Alois could do was run after him. _

…_Home__… _

'_Hold still Luka.' Alois said holding his arm. _

'_Ow.' He cried as Alois wrapped the bandage tightly. _

_While running in the house, Luka missed a step and cut himself on the stupid nail that stuck out of the wall. _

_Alois taped the end of the bandage so it could stay together and stepped back. He smiled. 'There we go.' _

'_Thank you.' Luka said smiling at the sudden loss of pain. _

_It was now 5:32 and Alois was bored out of his mind. Hearing voices behind him he quickly turned around. _

_He sighed when he saw it was only Luka turning on the TV. _

'_What are you watching?' Alois asked sitting by Luka. _

_No response. He looked at Luka`s face and saw that he was pale. Following his glaze he watched the news reporter. _

'_-man was found dead near the riverbanks. The body was found a few hours ago. Before we show you the picture we must warn you that it is not suitable for young children. Viewer discretion is advised.' _

_Alois covered Luka`s eyes as they showed the picture. His eyes widened and his heart sunk. _

'_F-father?' _

_Sure enough, on the screen, was a picture of their father`s dead body. 'This can't be happening. It isn`t possible." He said in something close to a whisper. _

_Occupied with the picture, he didn't realize that Luka had taken his hands from his eyes. _

'_He`s dead? What are we supposed to do brother?' _

_Alois was speechless. He was frozen to his seat. He didn't know what they were to do._

'_I-I don't know.' He said truthfully. _

_Alois grabbed the remote from in front of him and turned the channel. 'let`s not watch that anymore.' _

_Luka nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence unsure what to say. _

_**...A Week Later… **_

_8:36 PM _

_Luka sat up in his bed looking at the older boy in the doorway. _

'_I`ll be right back. I just have to get something from the store. Make sure not to let anyone in the house okay.' Alois said zipping up his jacket. _

_He smiled widely. 'Yes, Your highness.' _

_Alois walked down the stairs and out the door into the cool night. He made sure the door was locked before heading to the store. _

…

'_Hey, isn't that the Trancy boy?' The man leaning against the tree said. He looked down at the guys playing cards on the ground. _

_The one with orange hair looked up at the boy leaving the house. 'Yeah it does look like him. I wonder what he`s doing out so late.' _

'_It`s probably past his bedtime.' Said the red-haired one who had just laid his cards down. _

'_Hey Claude, what do you think he`s doing?' Ronald asked the man above him. _

_Claude just stared at the house, no expression on his face. _

_Grell got up and put a hand on his hip. 'I'm booooored! Let`s do something fun.' _

'_Like what?' Ronald asked _

'_Let`s burn down a house in a beautiful flame!' _

'_That`s your definition of fun? You have a messed up mind.' _

'_You`re so cruel.' He cried in a melodramatic tone. _

'_Shut up, the both of you.' Claude snapped, annoyed. _

_Grell and Ronald fell silent immediately. The cards were discarded as Ronald stood up. _

'_I hate to agree with Grell but he is on to something. Didn't you want the blond Trancy boy for your own uses? The best way to get him is to break him.' _

_Claude thought of this for a moment. 'Yes, that could work.' _

_Grell jumped up and down. 'YAY, THE BEAUTIFUL SIGHT OF US GOING OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY!' _

'_SHUT UP!' Claude and Ronald yelled at the same time. _

'_So how are we going to burn down his house with that other brat there? The Trancy`s brother.' Ronald asked as he stepped away from the redhead. 'You aren't thinking about killing him are you?' _

'_Of course I'm going to kill him. I have no use for him.' _

'_That would make the boy devastated but the plan still wouldn't work. He would still be suspicious if we were there right after the fire happen and we didn't live in this neighborhood.' _

'_What if we give him a week after the fire? He will be on the streets and more willing to go with you.' Grell said cutting in. He could be serious when he wanted to. _

'_Exactly. How about that Claude? Burn down the house, give him a week, find him and make him your own.' _

_Claude adjusted his glasses. 'Do it now, before he gets back. Leave no evidence.' _

'_Yes, sir!' They both said and dashed towards the house. _

'_THIS IS GOING TO BE WONDERFUL! SPARKS GOING UP IN THE NIGHT SKY! FLAMES ROARING FURIOUSLY!' Grell screamed in delight as he lit the match. He flicked it carelessly at the house. _

_The match had lit the grass and now the grass around the side of the house was ablaze. _

'_ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!' _

_The flame grew bigger as it found the house and started going up the side. _

'_THE AMAZING SMELL OF SMOKE THAT FILLS THE AIR!' _

_The whole side of the house was on fire in a matter of seconds. _

'_FLAMES BURNING WITH A PASSION! IT MAKES ME SWOON.' _

_Red, orange, and yellow engulfed the other sides of the house. Ronald had called the fire department and was dragging Grell away from the house. _

'_Come on Grell, we have to leave before they get here.' _

'_BUT THE BUEATY OF IT. I FAR TOO GREAT TO MISS!' _

_Ronald rolled his eyes and continued to drag him. Claude frowned as he saw the two coming back. _

'_So?' _

'_It`s done. The fire department should be here and hopefully the boy should be back by then.' _

_Ronald sat Grell by Claude and looked at the burning house. In a distance they could hear the fire trucks. _

'_Any evidence?' _

'_Well Grell lit a match and probably left it there. It will turn into ashes though.' _

_Claude narrowed his eyes. 'Fine, I guess that`ll have to do. Let`s go before they start asking us questions.' _

_They left the area while the fire department came. 'You will be mine Alois Trancy.' Claude thought as he left with the other two. _

_...__Inside the house__... _

_Luka ran downstairs at the smell of burning wood. Where was Alois? _

'_Brother!' He yelled. _

_The fire alarm was blaring through and the house was getting surprisingly warm. Luka was surrounded by smoke and struggled to breathe. He fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance. _

'_Brot-' he was stopped by a coughing fit. The smoke was overwhelming him. _

_The fire had now gotten bigger and was burning the house`s foundation. Wood fell in the house and fire burned everything in sight. _

_Luka`s eyesight got blurry as he tried to move. _

_He didn't hear the door get busted through. He also didn't hear the voices of people. _

'_THERE`S SOMEONE IN HERE!' _

_Luka gasped one more time before fainting, one thought left on his mind. _

'_I have failed you, your highness.' _

…_9:07 PM__…_

_Alois walked out the store carrying a bag with junk food. He smiled to himself as he opened it and grabbed a chocolate bar. _

'_Candy, Candy, Candy!' He sung to himself as he munched on the bar happily. _

_Sitting on the bench, he divided the food between him and Luka. _

'_There we go.' _

_Alois stood up and started walking home. Halfway home, he saw two fire trucks pass him. He waved at them as they left. _

'_The sky is dark.' He thought observing the sky. It wasn't just because it was night, but it looked as if something grey was clouding over it. No stars were showing either. _

_Alois shrugged and dismissed the fact. He discarded the wrapper of the finished chocolate. _

_He turned the corner into their neighborhood and heard the sound of fire trucks. They parked at the end of the street. The ambulances and police were also there. _

_Smiling Alois ran to watch the firefighters do their job. He found them interesting. _

_His footsteps slowed down drastically as he saw which house they were at. He widened his eyes._

_There were flames everywhere and the roof was caving in. Ashes were everywhere. It seemed as if half of their house was still intact. _

'_Luka.' _

_Alois dropped everything he had and ran towards the burning house, only to be stopped by a firefighter. _

'_LET ME GO!' he yelled, trying to get out of the man`s grip. The man only held on tighter. _

'_It`s too dangerous kid. I'm guessing you live here?' _

_Alois ignored him and watched their house burn. His heart stopped as he saw one of the firefighters bring out a body. The firefighter laid the body on a stretcher and left to help keep the fire under control. _

_Finally the man let go of Alois`s arm and he ran to the ambulance. _

'_Luka!' he yelled shaking the unmoving boy. He climbed on the stretcher and held the body protectively as if he was going to be taken away from him. _

_Tears welled up in his eyes. 'Don't leave me please. Please.' Alois begged burying his face in his hair. _

'_Please.' _

…

Alois gasped as he sat up in his bed, tears streaming down his face. He held his head in agony as memories started flooding back in his head. 'Don't go, please.' He whispered under his breath. Finally pulling himself together he looked around the dark room. Alois turned the lamp on beside him. He was deathly afraid of the dark.

Taking a shaky breath, Alois got out the bed and walked out the room.

'FATHER.' He yelled out in the dark hallway, hoping for a reply. He didn't get any.

How long was he asleep? It had to be a few hours since it was now night. Alois lit the candle that was outside of his room and walked downstairs. There he saw Claude talking to Mey-Rin.

'-Yesterday. Still what about Ciel Phantomhive?' She asked.

'He`ll only be staying for a few weeks. The trip is planned after that.'

'Father?'

Claude turned to the blond boy and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing out of bed Alois? It`s dead night.'

'I-I wasn't aware of the time.'

'Master Faustus, shall we continue this conversation later?' The maid asked stepping back.

'Yes. Prepare preparations for the morning.'

'Very well.'

Mey-Rin left the room leaving Alois and Claude alone.

'What trip were you discussing?'

Claude stared at him for a minute, probably deciding what he should do with the boy, before responding.

'A business trip. Nothing concerning to you.'

'Probably.' Alois mumbled under his breath.

Claude either didn't hear him or didn't care. He walked away from Alois and towards the table. He picked up a sheet of paper and read it out loud.

'To the parents/guardians of Alois Trancy.

It has come to our attention that you son is complying with the rules and guidelines of our school. Therefore, If, Alois Trancy should do one more thing that disobeys school policy, He will be **expelled** from this school and is not eligible to attend next year.

Thank you for your time.'

He looked up from the letter with a scowl on his face. "Can you please explain why the school would send me this?"

Alois stared at the letter dumbstruck. He knew he did horrible things in that school but they didn't have to send a not to Claude. "Ummm…" He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I stole your knife to school and threatened to take a student`s eye out.' _Wonderful _choice of words.

"I'm waiting."

"I…can`t explain. I don't know why they would send a letter like that when I`ve only been suspended twice."

It was true that he had only been suspended twice, but that didn't mean he didn't get over a dozen detention slips a week.

Claude tried his best to keep his cool. He was getting annoyed with the blond brat every second. Only one thing was stopping him from abusing the boy.

"How s our guest?"

"Ciel? I think he`s sleep or something."

"You _think?_ Go find out."

"Yes father."

Alois was glad there was an excuse to leave. He didn't like staying in a room with Claude for too long.

Walking up the stairs, he held the candle in one hand and used his other hand to guide him up the circular staircase. Alois got to Ciel`s door and knocked.

"Ciel?"

No response.

He opened the door and turned the light on. The covers on the bed were pulled down and Ciel was no where I'm sight.

Alois panicked and ran to the railing. He looked down at Claude.

'Father, Ciel isn't here.'

…

**The longest chapter I have ever wrote. So many questions left to be answered. Where is Ciel? Is there more to Alois`s past? Why would Claude do such a terrible thing to Alois, like burn down his house and kill his brother?! Until next time. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so appreciated! Here`s Chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I love Kuroshitsuji but sadly I do not own it. **

Ciel sat on the bench outside of the manor. Deciding it was too stuffy in the room he was given, he had come outside where the air was cool.

"Arf."

He jumped up at the sound and looked around. A white dog…er…puppy was sitting at the other side of the bench. The puppy jumped on Ciel`s lap and started licking his face. Ciel pushed him down until he was sitting.

'So this is Alois`s pet?' Ciel had to admit the puppy was somewhat cute.

The puppy curled up in Ciel`s lap and dropped his eyes slightly. Soon he asleep. Ciel sighed and got the book that was beside him.

'I should really get back. If they found me missi-'

The sound of Ciel`s phone made him lose his train of thought. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

'Sebastian? What does he want now?'

Reluctantly he answered.

"Hello?"

"You're actually awake? It`s almost midnight."

"Your point?"

Ciel heard Sebastian sigh on the other end. "Anyways, do you know a girl named Elizabeth Midford?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why?"

"She called earlier. Said something about staying with her while the renovation."

How did she even know about it?

"She also said that staying with Trancy would ruin your reputation, or something."

"HA. As if I cared about what people thought of me. Their all hypocrites anyways."

"Well what do you want me to tell her?"

"Don't tell her anything. I`ll tell her my answer in school."

"Fine. So how`s the Trancy manor?"

"You just left…_**Eight**_ hours ago."

"I have to know how my precious Ciel is holding up. What type of father would I be if I didn't care about you?"

"Claude." The words left his mouth before he could think about it.

"What?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Nothing. Is Elizabeth the only reason you called me?

"Not exactly. Your school had sent me something about a schedule change. I`ll send it with the rest of your stuff in the morning."

"Okay. Can you also bring my laptop? I need it for second period."

"Second period? Did you not just here what I said. Your schedule is changed."

"I'm well aware of that Sebastian."

"Fine."

Ciel hung the phone up. Suddenly he felt a raindrop.

'Just great.' He thought and picked up the sleeping puppy. Placing him on the ground, Ciel headed toward the front doors of the manor. He tried to open it but quickly realized that it was lock. So he rang the doorbell.

…

Claude stood there amused as he watched Alois search for Ciel.

'He really cares for this boy.' He thought.

Alois was exhausted from trying to find the boy. He had searched everywhere with no success. Sitting on the couch, Alois wondered where Ciel could've gone. He had made sure to check every room, including the servant's corridor.

'Where is he?'

Alois was truly worried for Ciel. What could`ve happened to him in one night. Kidnapped? He highly doubted it. It was almost impossible to kidnap someone when the whole manor was five stories high and the guestroom Ciel was in was on the fourth story. Claude could've done something to him but why would he even do something like that.

The doorbell rang but Alois didn't care. All he wanted to do was find Ciel. Claude answered the door instead.

"Oh, it`s you." Claude said.

The next sentence made Alois look up.

"It seems you have caused my son a great deal of worry, . Do come in quick before I get tired of holding the door for you."

Ciel came through the door, his hair slightly damp. He had a book in one hand and his phone in the other.

"My apologies Mr. Faustus. I shouldn't have left unannounced."

Alois stood up, bangs in his eyes. He walked over towards Ciel and Claude and with on swift movement, he struck Ciel. Hard. The action made Ciel fall to the ground, holding his stinging cheek.

Claude gaped at his son shocked. Ciel also looked at Alois shocked.

"Wha-?"

Then Ciel saw a tear fall from the blonde's eyes.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! DON'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he yelled, voice cracking, and stormed off.

…

**This chapter is short but that`s only because there`s a preview for my new story below. Enjoy. **

…

_**Preview**_

_Never will we get along. It was made this way from the beginning. He was just so…so…so perfect in every way. Me? I was just that annoying brat that he didn't want to be around, but somehow I craved his attention. _

Fresh blood spilled onto the floor. Another cut across the wrist and more blood rolled down Alois`s hand and onto the floor.

_At that time I didn't know why I wanted his attention. Was it something about his personality? Looks? How he had made a contract like him? What was it?! _

Alois slashed the blade across his arm in anger. Quickly, blood ran down his arm. The puddle of blood on the floor was only getting bigger and bigger. Alois calmed himself down and turned around on the bed he was on.

_Whatever it was, it drove me to the breaking point. I hated feeling as if I was going crazy and over what? That stupid bluenette. What could I do to change it? To change my feelings towards the boy. Simple. All I had to do was get rid of him. But how do I do that with that oh-so-perfect butler by his side._

Sighing, Alois threw the blade on the floor and sat up. He examined the cut and then licked the blood running down his arm.

'_How do I get rid of Sebastian? How do I even get close enough to him?'_

Alois grabbed the bandages from his nightstand and started wrapping his arm. This is how he planned to keep it. Cut himself until he felt like he had lost too much blood and bandage it. This cycle will keep happening until the day Alois fulfilled his goal. Until the day Ciel dies by Alois`s hands.

…

**Yes, Alois wants to kill Ciel. I don't know what the title is going to be. **

**Summary:**

**Enemies, Foes, hated by each other. This is Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. They will never be friends no matter what. All Alois wants to do is kill Ciel. The only thing stopping him was that butler. How will Alois get rid of Sebastian, kill Ciel, and deal with his own angst problems? **

**If you have any suggestions for a title please tell me. **

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 Already? Well here goes. Everything in italics is memories/flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: What it said the last seven chapters.**

…

Ciel stared in the direction that Alois went, trying to understand what just happened. Alois did have mood swings but he didn't just slap Ciel for no reason. He went outside to get some air, came inside when it started to rain, and Alois slapped him for no reason.

Claude held out a hand for the confused boy.

"I am deeply sorry for Alois`s behavior." He said. Ciel took his hand and got to his feet. His cheek was still stinging but he didn't let that bother him.

"It`s fine. I'm sure Alois has his reasons."

"Well please let Mey-Rin show you to your room. You must be tired."

Mey-Rin came out the shadows and motioned for Ciel to follow her. He picked up his phone that was dropped. The battery fell out but it wasn't broken. Ciel followed her up the stairs and down the long hall.

'_Ciel! Ciel!'_

They finally had reached the room.

"Is that all Mr. Phantomhive?"

'_Alois!'_

"Yes. I`ll be fine." Mey-Rin nodded and walked the opposite way.

'_Everyone was looking everywhere. You can`t just leave like that or people will think something bad had happened to you.'_

Ciel put the battery back in his phone and turned it back on.

'_I'm sorry.' _

He shut his door and fell on the soft bed. He knew he should go to sleep but somehow he wasn't tired.

'_What`s wrong Ciel. You're crying.' _

Ciel put a hand on the bruise that he guesses that was showing now. Then a thought occurred to him. How was he going to hide it tomorrow at school?

'_I was so scared. I thought no one would find me.' _

Maybe he wouldn't go. No, Sebastian would give him a three hour lecture and Ciel didn't feel like going through that torture.

'_It`s okay now. Just promise me something. Don't every leave like that again. I was worried.' _

Ciel turned on the TV that was across from him and started searching through channels. 'Nothing ever comes on.' He thought, unable to find something interesting to watch. Ciel didn't even know why he even bothered turning on the TV.

'_I promise. Please forgive me.' _

He sat up but not before there was a silent knocking at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and then all the way.

Alois stared at the ground. Why did he come here? Ciel thought he was mad at him, even though he didn't know what for. All he did was go outside! What was his problem?

'_I forgive you.'_

"What are you doing here? You were mad at me, _remember_?" Ciel said, harsher then he meant to. Alois flinched and started walking over to Ciel.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you. It`s just that I was worried when I didn't find you in your room and-," His voice faltered as he looked up. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying and Ciel no choice but to feel sorry for the boy.

Suddenly, Ciel felt arms around him as Alois hugged him tightly. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He yelled. Ciel`s eyes widened. He had said those exact same words. Memories that have been long forgotten was slowly making their way back up to Ciel`s mind.

"T-this has happened before hasn't it. I just left." Ciel said in something close to a whisper.

Alois smiled warmly and hugged him tighter.

…

_Six year old Ciel watched the weird boy. He was standing on the fence, leaning backwards. The boy had blond hair but Ciel couldn't tell what color eyes he had since the boy haven't turned around once. _

'_Is he new? I haven't seen him around the school before.' _

_Finally the boy on the fence turned around and caught Ciel staring at him. He smiled and hopped off the fence. _

'_He`s coming over here. No! I want to be alone.' _

_The blond still approached him. _

_Five steps, four, three, two. The boy was now hovering above the sitting five year old. _

"_Hi! I'm Alois." He stuck out his hand but Ciel refused it coldly. Still the boy smiled. _

"_Go away. No one asked you to come over here." _

"_Hm? Then why were you staring at me? You looked like you wanted me to come over here and here I am."_

"_Why don't you go bother somebody else?" _

"_Don't be so mean. People don't like that." Alois said seriously. It surprised Ciel. _

"_I don't care what people like." _

"_Why not. Don't you want them to like you?" _

"_I should care if people like me?" _

"_Of course!"_

_Ciel just scoffed and turned away. He didn't want to talk to Alois anymore, or never again. _

"_Like I said before, leave me alone." _

_Alois frowned. He had never met someone quite like this. Someone who didn't care what people thought of him? He tried to decide whether that was a good or bad thing. _

"_Ciel?" _

_The said boy looked up. "How do you know my name?" he asked. _

"_It says it on your binder." _

_Ciel looked over at the exposed binder right beside him. Giving Alois a dirty look he stood up and started walking away. _

"_WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Alois yelled after Ciel. _

_He did his best to try and ignore Alois but it was no use. That boy followed him like a dog. _

"_Wanna be friends?" _

"_No!" _

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm fine without any." _

_Alois pushed him further. _

"_Is that why you don't have any? When they want to be your friend, you turn them way?" _

_Ciel angrily marched away from Alois, but as expected, he just followed. _

"_What do you want now?" He asked through gritted teeth. Ciel`s patience was wearing thin. _

"_Why are you so mean?" _

"_Why are you so annoying?" _

"_I wouldn't be if you just said we were friends. When you say that then I`ll leave you alone." _

_Ciel would've murdered somebody at that point, just to get the boy away from him. _

"_Fine! WE`RE FRIENDS, HAPPY?" _

"_Yes, but now-"_

"_Alois." _

_Both Ciel and Alois looked up at the person behind them. A tall man with golden eyes was there and he did not look happy. _

"_Come on. We`re leaving." _

_Alois smiled brightly and run up to the man. _

"_FATHER!" _

_The man just walked away from Alois but he happily followed. _

"_BYE CIEL! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" _

_Ciel rolled his eyes and walked inside the school to gather his own stuff. He knew Sebastian would be here any minutes to pick him up so why wait. As he thought, Sebastian came ten minutes later. _

…_Few days later…_

"_Let`s play a game!" Alois said sitting by Ciel on the bench. Ciel ignored him, hoping he would get up and go away but unfortunately that didn't happen. Instead Alois felt the need to pester him even more. _

"_Please! If you don't say yes then I will…umm…Oh. I will hold my breath until you do." And like his word, Alois did hold his breath. _

_Ciel watched in amusement. _

"_Silence? By all means, pass out if you have to." _

_Alois was perfectly fine for a few seconds. Then a few seconds later, he was looking at Ciel pleadingly as he turned light red. _

_Ciel smiled and sat his binder down. This had to be, the funniest thing he had seen all week. Alois was only turning redder and redder by the second and the worst thing that could happen was him slipping into a coma. Not like Ciel cared or anything. He would love a few weeks, months, hopefully years, without the brat following him everywhere he went. But somehow, he couldn't let that happen. _

"_Fine. I`ll play a stupid game with you." _

_Alois let the breath go and started panting. "You`re…So…Mean…Ciel…" He said in between breaths. Finally he had gotten stabile enough to stand up and jump up and down._

"_Let`s play-." _

"_WAIT!" A voice called out from across the playground. Elizabeth ran toward them. _

"_Oh, it`s her." Alois sneered. His happiness was soon replaced by hatred and Ciel could feel it. Elizabeth finally got to them but out of breath. _

"_What do you want? Can`t you see nobody want to talk to you?" _

"_Shut up Trancy, I wasn't even coming over her to talk to you so back off." _

_Alois stepped forward. "I`ll back off when I want to back off Midford!" _

"_Maybe if you used that brain of yours, you`d know that nobody likes you. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have a brain."_

_Ciel could tell this was going to turn into a fight so he decided to speak up. _

"_Lizzie, weren`t you coming over here to tell me something?" _

_She smiled happily, ignoring Alois`s glare. "Oh yeah. My friends and I were wondering if you would like to play a game with us, other than…" Elizabeth looked at Alois up and down and made a disapproving noise. _

"_He`s playing with me so go away." Alois said hugging Ciel protectively. This made Elizabeth furious and Ciel cringe._

_They both stared daggers at each other. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. _

_He opened them and put on one of his famous fake smiles on. _

"_Lizzie, please. I can play with you later but Alois asked first. Can you wait till later? For me?" He added making Elizabeth scream in delight. _

"_OF COURSE, ANYTHING FOR YOU CIELLLL! UNTIL NEXT TIME!"_

_She waved at Ciel and ran the opposite direction. Ciel dropped his smile and pushed the boy off of him. _

"_Well? What game do you want to play?" _

_Alois thought for a moment. "Let`s play cards." _

"_Cards? Do you even know how to play?" _

"_Yea, I know how to go fish!" _

_Rolling his eyes he held out his hand. All Alois did was look at it confused. _

"_What?" _

"_The cards. You can`t play a cards game without cards." _

"_Oh." Alois got his backpack from the side of the bench and searched through it. He brought out s brand new deck of playing cards. Handing it to me, Alois sat down. _

"_Go fish it is." _

…

_Alois was laughing his butt off. He had just won for the fifteenth time in a row and Ciel hadn't won a single hand. To be honest, Ciel was getting frustrated at his lost. He never lost at anything and he didn't want to lose. Who did? Especially to that blond brat rolling on the floor laughing. _

_It was almost time for the school day to end and parents were already picking their kids up. _

"_Hey Ciel. I just noticed something." _

"_And what would that be?" He asked putting the cards up. _

"_Your nicer when your want to be." _

_Ciel handed the cards to Alois. "I'm only nice to my friends." _

_Alois jumped up and down. _

"_YOU CALLED ME YOUR FRIEND!" _

"_Calm down Alois." _

_They both sat on the bench and watched as parents came and left. Alois and Ciel was always the last to get picked up. _

"_So Ciel, who picks you up? I always leave before you so I never see." Alois asked watching the gate intently. _

"_My father. Well he`s my adopted father."_

"_Adopted? That`s a coincidence. I'm adopted too, well kinda." _

"_What do you mean 'kinda'?" _

"_He saved me from the streets so I guess he`s my father, but I never had seen papers." Alois let his legs swing over the bench`s side. "What about you?"_

"_Me? My parents died in a fire and I was sent to an orphanage. Sebastian adopted be there."_

"_An orphanage? What is one like?" _

_Ciel shrugs. "Filled with children, adults bossing you around, tight schedule."_

"_What schedule do you need in an orphanage?"_

"_Basic stuff. Wake up, bathe, go to breakfast, clean, blah, blah, boring."_

_Alois couldn't help but smile at this. He spotted a black car pulling up in the parking lot and Claude getting out of the vehicle. _

"_There`s father. I`ll see you tomorrow!" He said and went to go greet Claude. Claude was in his normal mood as he ushered Alois in the car. He got back in the car and drove away leaving Ciel completely alone on the playground. _

…_Next day__… _

_Behind the school were woods that went for the next ten miles. Ciel had always wondered what was in it but had never attempted to go in it. Until today. After making sure no one was watching him, he had gone into the woods. _

_Alois pulled his jacket collar up higher. He wanted to hide it. To forget about what had happened. To forget about the mark. Claude`s mark. His father had been exceptionally angry yesterday and had taken it out on Alois. But then something else happened that the young boy couldn't understand. The uncomfortable feeling of being touched. Being kissed. Getting raped. At the time Alois didn't know what it was, just that he didn't like it. He tried to stop it by kicking and yelling, but Claude was stronger than him. Tears tried to escape but Alois held it in._

'_Nobody will see it.' _

_He wouldn't allow anyone to see it. If they ever knew about the things that happened, Alois wouldn't be able to show his face again. Especially to Ciel. Ciel would surely look down upon him and hate him. _

'_It`s all my fault.' He thought. Maybe if he hadn't made Claude mad yesterday then he wouldn't have done anything. He would`ve left him alone in his room. If he hadn't made him mad then maybe Alois wouldn't be hiding on the side of the building. He would be with Ciel on the bench by the fence. _

_Alois had made up his mind that what Claude did to him yesterday was entirely his fault and he wasn't planning on changing it soon. Tears fell down as he hid his face in the soft purple jacket. Claude had told him to wear it throughout the day so it would hide the bruise. _

"_BACK TO CLASS!" One of the recess supervisors yelled. All the kids crowded the doorway to head back to their classrooms. Everyone except Ciel. Alois watched each kid go by but not once had he seen his friend. _

'_He probably went inside already.' _

_Alois stood up and joined the other kids in the crowd. He finally got through the door and walked silently down the hall until he reached his destination. The teacher was already calling roll when he walked in. _

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_Here!" She called raising her hand up high. _

"_Okay, Alice?" _

"_Here!" _

"_Alois?" _

_Alois raise his hand silently and walked to his assigned seat. _

"_And last but not least, Ciel?" _

_The whole class looked around but found Ciel nowhere. _

"_Is Ciel here today?" _

_Of course, Elizabeth was the first to speak up. _

"_Yessss! He was on the bench at recess and he was also at lunch." _

"_Thank you Miss. Midford. Everyone please remain in your seat as I go get Ciel." _

_Once the teacher left, the whole class broke out in a murmur. Alois remained silent at his desk trying to figure out where Ciel would've gone. Dread suddenly filled him. What if something bad had happened to him? Unhappy thoughts filled his mind and without hesitation he stood up. Alois ran out the classroom to find Ciel. _

…

_Ciel ran until he couldn't run anymore. He was at least a mile into the woods by now. _

'_What do I do now?' _

_He had carelessly ran in here and now he didn't know what to do. What does someone do in a place surrounded by trees? An Idea popped into Ciel`s mind and he grabbed two sticks. _

'_Make a fire.' That`s what Sebastian did when they went camping. The only problem now was that Ciel didn't exactly know how to. He remembered a book that the teacher had read to them, when a boy got lost in the forest. He made a signal fire using two stick and rubbing them together. _

_So that's what Ciel did. He took the two sticks and rubbed them together as fast as he could. After a few seconds, he was tired. So much for a fire. _

_He sighed and sat down. This wasn't as interesting as he had hoped. It was boring and Ciel hated anything that made him bored. _

_Drawing designs in the dirt he started thinking. _

'_I haven't seen Alois all recess. Usually he follows me wherever I went but he hadn't showed up. He`s probably in trouble or something. Alois is always kept inside for causing trouble in class.'_

_Ciel couldn't help but think that if Alois was with him in these woods, it wouldn't be as boring. Alois would have thought of some stupid game to play and Ciel would reluctantly play. Next time he`ll get Alois to come with him. If he ever came back in the dreadful place._

"_Back to class." He had heard in a far off distance. It scared Ciel a little at how far the voice was. Maybe it was the trees blocking the noise. _

_He looked around. _

_Wait, where did he come in from? How was he supposed to get out? _

_Lost. _

_The word had made something go off in Ciel`s mind. He panicked. Did anyone know he was gone? Where they searching for him? Will he have to sleep in the woods tonight? Will a wild animal come and get him? _

'_Pull yourself together.' He thought to himself and stood up. This didn't make him any less scared but it did give him comfort that he didn't lose his mind in a difficult situation. Yet._

_What did Sebastian say about getting lost in the woods? _

_Ciel thought long and hard but in the end he thought of nothing. Way to prepare him for the world Sebastian. Had it never occurred to him that Ciel might get lost at some point?_

'_Of course not. Who expects you to get lost at school?' _

_He walked around to see if he could find something that he remembered when he had came here but all there were was trees. Trees and trees all around him. Even though Ciel tried to stay strong, he was still a child. And every child had their breaking point. Every single second, Ciel was getting closer to that breaking point. _

'_Okay, maybe it`s not that bad getting along with wolves.' _

_Rustling noises behind him finally brought Ciel to the breaking point. He was terrified and he didn't even want to hide it anymore. The bluenette started running in a random direction. He just wanted someone to find him and fast. More noises made Ciel close to tears. _

'_Someone find me please.' _

_He lost track of time. Ciel didn't know how long he had ran but it left him breathless. It was a surprise it didn't trigger his asthma. _

_Tripping over a root, he fell to the ground and bruised his elbow. Tears ran down his face as he sat up. _

"_FIND ME!" He yelled squeezing his eyes shut. This was all he could do at that point. Yell and hoped someone would find him. _

"_I'M RIGHT HERE!" _

_Silence. More tears escaped and Ciel`s mouth quivered. He was going to die here. _

"_P-Please find me…" _

_His voice faltered as Ciel wiped his eyes. _

"_CIEL!CIEL!" _

_Ciel`s heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice. _

_A silhouette appeared out of nowhere and it was walking towards Ciel. Finally Ciel could make out the person. _

"_ALOIS!" He screamed as Alois came into view. Alois smiled and held his hands out. _

_The relieved boy got to his feet and ran into Alois`s arms. He cried silently in Alois`s jacket. _

"_Everyone was looking everywhere. You can`t just leave like that or people will think something bad had happened to you." Alois said still happy that he had found the boy. It had taken him forever to think of looking in the woods. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_Alois felt as Ciel cried him his jacket. It worried him more then he already was. _

"_Why are you crying?" _

"_I was so scared. I thought no one would find me." _

"_It`s okay now. Just promise me something. Don't every leave like that again. I was worried." _

_Ciel hugged his friend tighter. _

"_I promise. Please forgive me." _

_Alois smiled once more. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from Ciel. The boy who didn't care if someone was mad at him. The boy who also didn't care if someone didn't forgive him. The boy who would just shrug it off and leave the matter. But here he was asking Alois for forgiveness. _

"_I forgive you." _

_Ciel looked up at Alois and the first thing he saw was the bruise on his neck. He didn't say anything about but instead decided he would ask later. Right now he just wanted to go back. _

_He followed Alois out of the woods and back to the school. Ciel was happy. Not just because he had gotten out of the woods. No, that wasn't it. He was happy to have a friend like Alois. _

…

_**Done! 3,509 words and counting! Every time I wrote Ciel or Alois talking as kids, a picture of Crona, from soul eater, as a child, came into my head. In that one episode where he said 'She`s right, I am…the demon swordsman's Crona.' But let me wrap this up. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated and I'm still looking for title to my **__**Brand new **__**story! **_


End file.
